


Warmth

by bleubelle



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, genderneutral byleth for the soul thanx, i gueSS??? idk if ill write more who knows, i woke up from the dead to write this and i know little to nothing aboutthis game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-04 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleubelle/pseuds/bleubelle
Summary: Providing comfort through the warmth of each other's touch is a normal thing, isn't it?





	Warmth

It was another day of long preparations, catching up on making sure things were going well. The soldiers were doing great in their training, strategies being practiced and learned, formations almost near perfect—Byleth was quite impressed. They made sure to try to give each class and individual their divided attention if they were lacking, they wanted them to grow, to improve. To see their students and teammates be proud of how far they’ve come, well, it made them feel some emotions—happiness, was it? They were sure it was genuine, happiness. 

Byleth also did their rounds of feeding the many stray cats throughout the day—another task they took up to themselves. It was another thing that made them feel emotion, they were always delighted to pet the cats and hear them purr as they rubbed between their legs and cuddled with the late professor. 

The sun shone with brightness and warmth, signaling that the time was noon. Cerulean eyes glistened in the sunlight, soon immersed in the shadow of a hand being raised while looking up at the sky. Byleth gazed at the azure skies, filled with the many clouds passing by slowly. _A peaceful day,_ they thought. They glanced away, petting the cats a goodbye as they walked off, heading to their next task. 

Since it was noon, that meant it was time for tea, with of course, whoever wanted to talk with the emotionless professor. Usually tea time was meant to take breaks, getting to know the other students and many soldiers that they worked with. Although, Byleth ended up using most of their tea time to help others study, helping them perfect their skills or discussing important matters for a meeting. Tea time wasn’t quite needed—they weren’t much of a social person, after all. 

However, after being requested by a certain blonde brunette to attend tea time together, they made sure to be on time for the small tea party, almost skipping in their steps as they marched their way to their room, as if they looked forward to it.

For some reason, Byleth always seemed delighted to spend time with Dimitri, even if they didn’t talk much at times. He was their student at one point in time...He had grown a lot since then, becoming taller too. They always had to look up at him when they chatted, even when his sapphire eye averted away from them, looking off to the side as his face became flushed. It was....endearing. Tea time with Dimitri wasn’t necessarily an errand, but a quest to complete for their heart: The more time Byleth spent with him, the more they became drawn to the man, glancing at him as if they were searching for the answer as to why they felt fuzzy and warm, when around the other.

Finally reaching their private quarters, Byleth hastily opened the door, rushing to move their many books and belongings and straightening up the place. They should really keep their documents and books more organized, instead of tossing them wherever as they laid down in bed, exhausted from the day’s long work. At least they had made preparations the day before for the tea party, running back and forth between the kitchen and their room as they made the delicacies, prepping them on plates, carried to their room. Wiping the sweat from their forehead, they arranged the table and chairs neatly, placing the plates and cups of sweet delicacies on top. Lightly clapping their hands together, somewhat proud of their little accomplishment. Byleth sat down, seating themselves with a book to read as they awaited the blonde man.

Momentarily, a few knocks were heard outside their door, along with a voice, “May I...come in?”

Byleth chirped, “Y-Yes, the door’s open.”

The door slowly opened, with the tall man stepping inside and quietly closing it. Byleth gently put their book down, gesturing towards the table they were seated at, “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

“Ah, yes of course,” Dimitri seated himself, with Byleth placing his plate in his view, along with pouring him a cup of tea. “And what is today’s special, if I may ask?”

“I have arranged butterfly-pea flower tea, paired with strawberry cream cheese danishes. The recipe was easy to follow, and was quite fun to make,” Byleth replied, taking a bite out of the freshly baked danish that had cooled off by now, nodding as they approved the taste—The baking spell worked out great this time.

“I...hope it is to your liking, Dimitri.” They paused, glancing at the other, waiting for his approval. Dimitri let out a slight laugh, sipping his tea before he spoke. 

“Anything you make will always be to my liking, Professor,” he smiled, closing his eye as he continued to drink more of his tea. Byleth smiled back, feeling more relaxed and content as they continued to enjoy their food. 

Byleth was always hard to read, they weren’t good at showing emotions, often seeming like they were detached from their self and the world—nothing to ground them on. But with Dimitri, they felt themselves loosen, like a wall crumbling down. It was like all the tenseness they had before simply melted away when they were together—no longer walking in the dense fogginess, steps becoming clearer as they formed.

The two chatted idly, enjoying each other’s company as they munched down on the sweet danishes and sipped the delicious tea. The chatter eventually quieted down, with Byleth picking up their book again to read, as Dimitri looked out the window, enjoying the silence⸺It was one of their quieter days. Setting the book down once more, Byleth stood up from their chair, walking over to the tall man gazing upon the window. The sun shone bright in the sky, they still had time leftover to spend before continuing with their daily duties.

“Would you like some more tea?” They inquired, looking up at the other. Dimitri hummed in response, shaking his head as he glanced at Byleth. “No, that is quite alright.”

“Are you...thinking again?”

Dimitri gazed back out the window, replying slowly, “Yes...I am. There is... much to think about.” Byleth knew what that meant, staying quiet as they looked out the window with him. “I see…”

It...pained Byleth to see Dimitri lost in thought, remembering the past and tragic events he had experienced. He had talked about it once before, although vague, they understood the basis of what had happened. He always kept it to himself, shouldering all of the heavy burdens that were placed upon him at such a young age. It was sorrowful, the emotion they felt—they wanted to help him, at least ease the pain and stress he carried.

Taking a deep breath, and exhaling, Byleth stood up on their tip toes, lifting a hand to reach Dimitri’s head. They gave him a pat, softly ruffling his hair as he gently gasped at their action.

“P-Profess⸺”

“If you have time to think, then you have time to read, yes?” They interrupted him, grabbing his hand as they dragged him back to the table, sitting him down and placing the book they were reading beforehand in front of him. 

“I think that one fits your tastes,” Byleth spoke, walking towards the bookshelf on the opposite end of the room, finding another book to read.

“Reading is a good distraction, and helps with creating new ideas.” Dimitri stayed silent, listening to them as he opened the book before him. It was like he was in class again, obeying the professor’s directions and heeding their advice. 

Byleth soon chose a book from the shelf, pulling it out and returning to the table where Dimitri seated. They sat down, readying themselves to read, however, they glanced at the other, checking up on him. He was reading quietly, fingers slowly flipping the page over. Byleth observed that he wasn’t wearing his usual gloves, instead showing his bare hands, assuming it must have been easier to flip pages that way. Their eyes glossed over the small scars across his hands...they never noticed it before. Byleth wondered if those were painful—painful memories he had. It wasn’t long before Dimitri noticed the late professor staring at him, moreover his hands as he flipped another page in his book.

Lifting a hand and gesturing with it, “Ah, these are just small scratches—It’s nothing to worry about,” He gave a small smile, trying to reassure the other not to worry.

Byleth, on the other hand, _was_ worried. They might have seemed blank, but there was a small frown as their expression softened. They stood up from their seat again, walking over towards the blonde, scruffy man, hesitantly reaching their hands to touch his.

“..May I?” They asked for his approval, with him nodding in return. Dimitri felt his face warm up, as he gave them a puzzled look, awaiting what the other had in mind.

After receiving his approval, Byleth crouched down, sitting on knee while taking ahold of his hand with their own. They held his hand gently, slowly lifting it up closer to their face.

“My father...would do this for me when I was younger. It helped ease the pain,” they uttered, with Dimitri feeling their breath on his skin. Just as he was about to speak up, he froze, face reddening like the strawberries they ate earlier. Byleth’s lips brushed tenderly against his hand, their long eyelashes tickling his skin as they gave small kisses, one kiss for each of the many scars he had on his hands. 

Dimitri was dumbstruck—he couldn’t bring himself to move, only looking at his late professor who showered him with such...tender affection. He opened his mouth, stuttering as he finally spoke, “P-P-Professor…” He quickly darted his gaze towards the side, wanting to avoid eye contact as much as possible—especially with being embarrassed as he was.

“_Dimitri_,” Byleth looked up at him, their gaze soft and heartfelt. “Call me by my name.” It wasn’t an ask for approval this time, as it was more of a statement—the two knew each other for awhile now, although one had taught the other in the past, they were of the same age, colleagues, or friends, one could say. It was normal to show affection towards the people you cared about, wasn’t it?

The flustered blonde was quiet and still, hesitantly opening his mouth to speak. “..O-Of course...Byleth.” He glanced at them, watching their face softened as they smiled. Dimitri felt his heart beat faster, body becoming warmer as little butterflies danced in his stomach. He wondered how long this moment would last, hoping it would go by quickly, but at the same time, he wanted things to stay like this.

Byleth rubbed their thumb over his callused hands, planting another kiss, pale turquoise locks falling down as they did so. They lifted their head, looking at Dimitri. Seeing how flustered he was, with him turned the other direction, and his other hand covering a part of his face. It made them smile, their own heart doing a dance of its own, feeling that fuzzy warmth again.

“I believe it is almost time for your meeting, Dimitri.” Saying his name made him snap out of his daze, recollecting himself as he remembered the duties he must attend to. 

“Y-Yes, that’s correct…!! I, thank you for reminding me...and for the...hospitality I have received this afternoon.” Dimitri stood up, with Byleth rising as he did, their hands still attached. They slowly released it, Dimitri pausing as their hands brushed one last time. 

“Shall I...invite you over for tea next time… Byleth?”

Sapphire eyes gleamed with warmth, with a gentle smile and nod following after. “Yes, of course. Until then,” they slightly bowed, opening their door for the other as he was leaving. 

“Until then,” Dimitri followed suit with a small smile as he left.

Byleth let out a deep breath they didn’t know they were holding. That weird fuzzy feeling was back again, this time accompanied with warmth. They dragged them self to their bed, plopping head first onto their pillow. Perhaps they were falling ill...it would be best to sleep it off for now. They were free until evening, so a small nap wouldn’t hurt. Their eyes fluttered closed, mind wandering and drifting to warm hands, and blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i write every once in a bluemoon but i wrote this for a friend since they provide me the goodies (thank u marshmallow <3) 
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable to read i actually know little to nothing about this game aside from whats on the wiki and what my friend has showed me (since i have no switch ((press f,,)) so i hoPE,, ITS ACCURATE,, bjhbfdfk// but thank you for reading!! like comment subscribe if u want!


End file.
